


Growing Up is Hard Work

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Albus is an ass but he dies so who cares, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bad Dumbledore, Bisexual Characters, Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Desi Harry Potter, Ethnic Characters, Everyone is Queer, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Characters, Getting Rewritten, Good Slytherins, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, MTF Harry Potter, Magical Creatures, More tags later, Multi, Other, Past Mpreg, Powerful Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sirius Black Lives, Slow burn for Smol ones, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snape Lives, Some Dom/Sub, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, Transitioning, Transphobia, Twincest, except Dumbledouche, lots of creatures, lots of fluff, pansexual characters, past polyamory, smol beans of cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Harry Potter nearly dies at the hands of his abusive relatives. Nearly unconscious, he screams out for magic to hear. Suddenly, he is in the infirmary at Hogwarts. There a lot of surprises are discovered. Harry becomes Raven, the girl she always felt she was. Also, Severus Snape is her mum. Follow her as she finds new family, makes new friends and begins her journey at Hogwarts."..."=regular speech"{}" =bsl"italics"=parseltongueitalics=thoughts"Bold"= soulmate thoughts"Bold italics"= familiar thoughts





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Des98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/gifts), [alwayslily22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslily22/gifts).



> This is story number two for me. Feel free to give feedback on grammar or other mistakes. Kudos and comments make me feel good. Thank you Des98 and alwayslily22 for the inspiration and allowing me to steal a few ideas. I will update as I am able and as the muse hits me.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. This is for fun not money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is transported to Hogwarts by his magic a year early because he is nearly dead at the hands of the Dursleys. This is the first rewritten chapter

Prologue

 

“BOY! Boy are you well enough to do your chores? Answer me boy.” Vernon unlocked the five locks holding the cupboard door closed and yanked the door open peering in before cursing the boy and locking Harry back in. Harry was curled into a ball, a sheen of sweat covered him and yet he still shivered. Fever wracked his little form, infection having set in across the many new wounds on his back.  _ All I asked was for a little food. I was so starved I almost passed out making stupid Dudders breakfast. I think I might actually die this time. They’re not even giving me water. _

 

Harry lay there in silence, his hearing gone almost 4 years ago now. Multiple untreated ear infections, on top of many beatings to the head had left him completely deaf. He had learned though. Learned to read lips and maintain perfect speech to avoid beatings. When he was allowed to go to school he snuck away to learn BSL. Didn’t help that he could barely see as well the glasses Aunt Petunia had grabbed at a thrift store barely better than readers. 

 

_ “I wish I wasn’t here, I wish I wasn’t here. I don’t want to die, I wish I wasn’t here” _

Over and over, like a mantra. Harry felt his remaining energy slowly begin to fade. 

_ “Help me” _ his mind screamed to the universe, and yet it was deep in his own magical core that something heard him.

 

A flash of bright light blinded Harry. He felt a tugging at his very center and then nothing seemingly endless nothing. Time felt like it stopped and yet just as it felt like it would never end there was a loud bang and another flash. Not able to uncurl Harry slowly drifts into unconsciousness. If he had been able to open his eyes, he would have found himself in the medical wing of Hogwarts. His magic knew that he would be safe and cared for here.

 

Madame Poppy was taking inventory making sure she had the right number of potions and other medical supplies necessary for the upcoming school year. “Need to remember to ask Severus to make more Pepper-Ups. Also, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint are going to be Quidditch captains this year. Might need a few more Skele-Gros as well.” Suddenly, a loud bang and a flash in her periphery broke her out of her musings. Keeping her wand ready she pushed the door open further. “Hello, who’s there” 

 

Her eyes are drawn to the small bundle laying in the middle of one of her medical beds. She rushed over not believing her eyes. “How...Who...How did you even get in here.” Lowering her wand sensing no danger. She moves forward, she can tell now that it is a child no older than maybe 7 or 8 years old based on their size. Their back is to her and she gasps as she realizes the red stripes running down the oversized shirt are blood. Poppy quickly runs to the child summoning several potions to a tray by the bed. Turning the child over, her breath catches and tears start to pool in her eyes as she notices the well known scar on his forehead.

“WISPY” she screams as she waves her wand for a diagnostic scan. Her heart nearly stops in her chest at what she sees. A pop sounds behind her and without even turning. “Minerva and Severus here now.” With another pop the elf is gone. Poppy begins to work. Using magic to strip the boy, she steels herself at the sight. Incanting a number of spells she begins knitting the broken skin back together. At this point another pop sounds behind her. “Unhand me foolish elf” Snapes usual grim tone lashing out. “What is the meaning of this” Minerva’s more shrill voice rings out. Both stop as they see Poppy hard at work on someone they can barely see. “Severus I need your skills.” Snape and Minerva rushe forward then freeze in horror at what they see before them. 

 

“Severus  **snap** out of it. He is going to die if you do not help right now.”  This forces Snape to move. “How...how could this happen? Who did this to him? I thought Dumbledore said he was with family.” Severus looks between Poppy and Minerva. The latter finally shaken from her shock. “If those muggles had anything to do with this, I...I..” “Muggles?” a realization dawning on Snapes face. “No, Dumbledore left Harry with them. How could he think that was right? That Aunt of Harry’s verbally tortured Lily for years.” Minerva’s face turned to rage upon hearing this. “Our headmaster has some explaining to do, but first I need to make sure there is no way Harry can be sent back to them. Are you two with me?” Poppy spares a glance at her wife “of course Minnie” Severus just nods as he prepares to pour more potions into the boy. The two women notice that despite his rage, Snape is already caring for this child. 

 

Minerva storms out of the castle, righteous fury clouds her features. As soon as she passes the gate she apparates. Arriving at the apparition point in Diagon Alley, she immediately heads to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Marching swiftly inside, she remembers to remain polite as she asks for the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts. Minerva is led through a ornate door off to the left side of the main desk. Third door down she is directed to enter the placard reading Griphook. “Master Griphook, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. This matter is of utmost urgency. If I had proof that Harry’s guardian had failed to uphold their responsibilities what would happen then.”

 

“So you have discovered the truth. Finally, we can take legal action. Do not look at me like that.” as Minerva had begun to glare “You know full we cannot meddle in wizard affairs until a witch or wizard outside of the situation comes to us. Now you are here we can begin. Know this Dumbledore’s guardianship is as of this moment struck down and we can access the will of James and Lily Potter” Griphook rang a bell and a younger goblin entered. “Retrieve the Potter’s will” MInerva and Griphook sat in silence during the twenty minutes it took for the goblin to return. Griphook takes it and waves Minerva to join him so they can read it together.

 

**Last will and testament of James & Lily Potter**

 

**As we are now of sound mind and body, and knowing full well the times we are in. We James Potter and Lily Potter** **_nee_ ** **Evans do set our will to be carried forth at the time of our passing. Let it be known that we made Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper switching with Sirius Black in order to confuse our enemies. Should our trust be betrayed we ask that our last requests laid out below are fulfilled.**

 

**All inheritances are to be passed to Harry when he reaches the age to enter Hogwarts.**

**Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are named guardians of Harry James Potter**

**Minerva McGonagal and Severus Snape are named tertiary guardians if needed.**

**Once Harry reaches Hogwarts age an inheritance test needs to be done at Gringott’s**

 

**Signed,**

**James and Lily Potter**

 

Minerva sinks back into her chair in complete shock. Sirius innocent. Harry was hers...and Severus’ child. She knew this would be the case, as it would take time to get Sirius out of Azkaban. Even then he had been there for 9 years. Remus, Merlin she felt so bad for Remus.

“Griphook may I use your floo to make a call” When given permission she stepped forward and quickly said Malfoy Manor Blue Den and stuck her face in the fire.

 

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting in their den. Draco was in his own chair a potions book in his lap. All of them started as their floo sprang to life. Stepping over Lucius and Narcissa are surprised. “Minerva what in Merlin’s name are you flooing us for.” 

“Lucius I need you legal mind. Harry Potter somehow appeared in Hogwarts’ medical wing inches from death. I and Severus are named guardians in the Potter’s will. Dumbledore has been stripped of his false guardianship and I need your help to take steps to properly adopt Potter. I am at Gringotts currently and it seems the goblins have their own action to take against our fearless leader. Please, can you meet me at the Ministry in twenty minutes”

 

Lucius and Narcissa were taken aback by the rush of information. They had been close to the Potters, despite appearances and were greatly saddened when they were killed. They had remained neutral during the war, but often wondered if they could have saved their friends, no lovers, would be a better word. Knowing they had a chance to make it up to them they looked at each other and Lucius nodded. “I will be there shortly. Can Narcissa and Draco head over to help Poppy?”

 

Minerva thinks for a sec remembering Narcissa’s healing skills. “Yes absolutely. See you soon.”

The Malfoy house became a flurry of activity as they prepared to go their separate ways. “Narcissa, help save him he is your godson. I will make sure he is safe from that bumbling fool”

Tears in her eyes “I know, I know. Draco come on” Lucius went to another fireplace to floo directly to the Ministry as Narcissa brought Draco through the one in the den.

 

Hours later Poppy and Minerva held each other as Snape stood to the side as they all looked down on their shared son. Harry was in a magically induced coma but was breathing and stable. Draco was carefully curled around Harry holding his hand and somehow feeling very protective of this boy he barely remembered playing with. Lucius and Narcissa were in the corner quietly conversing. “So the Ministry won’t move against Dumbledore despite all the evidence of his neglect” Narcissa was fuming. “He has to much pull, the idiots still think they need him despite his assurances that he hates politics. Luckily, the goblins keep very good records and Dumbledore is going to be giving back every last knut he took from Harry’s vaults.” Lucius keeping the calm mask the Malfoy’s were known for on his face. Inside he was furious. How could this horror been allowed to to befall their dear Harry. ”At least I got them moving on getting Padfoot out of that place. Harry is gonna need all of his family around him to heal.”

 

Three months later, Poppy was slowly pulling Harry out of his coma. The only other people in the room were Minerva and Severus. The rest of Harry’s family were waiting out in the hall so as not to overwhelm him. Sirius was there finally released from prison. He and Remus hung on to each other, having reconnected in a tearful reunion a week previous. The Malfoy’s were also there, Draco excited to truly meet Harry, wondering if he would remember him too. Dumbledore was obviously nowhere to be found. In fact he was laid up in St. Mungo’s after seven adult wizards stormed his office, hexed him repeatedly and there was some physical violence as well.

 

Harry’s eyes blinked open slowly and low light entered his vision first. Suddenly, faces swam into view. A few thoughts quickly came to mind, where was he, how come he could see so well, and wait are these strangers signing to me. That caught his attention immediately, how did they know he was deaf. “{Harry dear, its ok, you are ok. We were friends of your parents}” signed and spoken by Minerva “{my parents?}” Harry echoed “{my parents were drunks who died in a car crash}” He notices as three faces show rage and then steel themselves. Why does that guy look familiar. “{Oh Harry, your parents were not drunks and they didn’t die that way. Your parents were wizards Harry and so are you}” Harry cocked his head to the side. “{Wizards?}” So began an hour long discussion on magic, His parents and his situation. “Harry you never have to go back to those evil people. We have adopted you. I am Minerva but you can call me Minnie if you like. This is Poppy my wife, and this is Severus Snape. You get to live with all of us now.” As she signs and says Severus’ name something clicked in Harry’s mind as some blurry memories flooded to the surface. “{Dad...daddy Sev. I remember you}”

 

_ Daddy? _ Severus pushes that thought aside for now. Tears spring into all their eyes as they hear this exclamation. Severus rushes forward to hug him but freezes as Harry flinches. “Harry, I am sorry. No one here will ever hurt you or get mad at you. You never deserve to be beaten or yelled at no matter what happens. Can I come hug you Harry.” This time they notice as Harry flinches at the name. Harry nods and happily accepts the hug.  _ “Wow” _ he thinks  _ “they do care, maybe...maybe its ok to ask” _ Severus pulls back and sees the pensive look on the young child’s face. “{It’s ok flutter anything you need to ask or say just let it out.}” Harry nods “{I..I hate the name Harry and I hate being a boy}” Then she looks away scared of what these people are going to think.  _ “Their gonna call me a freak just like...them” _

 

The three look at each other taking in this unexpected news, but nod to each other, Minerva taking initiative. “{Ok fawn then what would make you happy. What can we do to help.}” Looking astonished that they weren’t shunning him or calling her freak, she stares at them all “{I think I’m a girl, and I really like the name Raven Lilith.}” “{Ok Raven we are going to do everything we can to help you ok. We love you so much already. Do you think you could meet some more people who really love you and want to meet you.}” Raven looks nervous but nods, then looks at them in distress. “{Do you want us to tell them first that you are now Raven?}”...”{Yes please.}” Severus stepped out into the hall and explained the situation to everyone there. There was some confusion at first especially from Draco, but after explaining it slightly differently Draco spoke up. “So now instead of having a boyfriend Harry, I have a girlfriend Raven.” not understanding the snickers that escaped from Sirius and Remus.

 

Raven is sitting up in bed talking with her new mamas.  _ “Mum wouldn’t mind that would she. They love me too.” _ her inner debate was interrupted as people started to file into the room. Her blurry memories started to clear as she saw each face. “{Pa’foot, Uncle Mooney, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius.}” then looking down as a mass of blond hair ran up to the side of her bed “{Dray?...Dray!}” She hugged Draco so hard as the blonde climbed up into the bed with her. Then all the adults were hugging her and giving her kisses. “{We love you Raven so much. We are all here for you. And will do anything to keep you safe.}” Everyone was having to take pauses so they could either be translated or Raven could lipread.

 

“{Why are you all glowing different colors?}” Raven’s head tilted to the side. “{Why can I feel all of you as well?...something feels off.}” Before any of the adults could react, Raven’s magic lashed out at the wrongness she felt. As she did so, her magic yanked one bit of darkness out of herself as well. Then she yanked on the darkness that was in each of the adults feeling it fizzle away. Suddenly, all the adults were holding their heads and staring at Raven in shock.

 

Memories came flooding back to everyone touched by Raven’s magic. Severus fell to his knees beside her bed. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. His true daughter, now that his memories were back. He had been pregnant by James Potter, his mate, not his enemy. He could think of only one person who had the power to affect all of their memories like that. He tried not to let his fury show. Severus noticed anger on several other faces around him. It seems he wasn’t the only one angry at Dumbledore, again.

 

Raven started crying a little overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Poppy began ushering everyone out “Ok everyone, our little bird needs her rest it’s been a long day, and she is still recovering.” “{Wait!}” Raven called out to everyone. “{You will be here again soon}” A stream of promises to see her the next day come from them all. Draco runs back “Mum, Dad can I stay here with Raven. I’ll be good I promise” Poppy nods her consent. “Ok but you do everything Miss Poppy, or your Uncle Sev, say ok” Draco cuddles up to Raven who is almost unable to keep her eyes open. “Ok dad, see you tomorrow.” With that the group headed off, knowing there was a long journey ahead for this little girl who held all their hearts.


	2. A Surprise Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wakes up to some changes. The adults remember more and are furious. Gringotts trip.

Raven and Draco nodded off, cuddled together in the hospital bed. Once Raven was asleep, something began to change. Now that her magical core was no longer stretched to the limit keeping her alive, it began to work on some of the deeper things that were wrong. Her hair became longer and smoothed out till it was almost as fine as Draco’s silky locks. It also darkened, becoming as black as her namesake, shimmering blue when the light caught it right. Morning came and Draco and Raven were left to sleep as the adults gathered off to the side whispering. “We have to make sure that Albus stops interfering in Raven’s life. She has obviously been through more than most people should face in a lifetime and she is about to be ten. Oh Merlin she’s about to be ten.” As Minerva was pacing saying this, all the adults looked at each other in surprise.

 

“Circe’s tits how could... 

...we forget. 

It’s this coming... 

Saturday. 

We need to get ready. 

She needs tons... 

of presents and we need to invite... 

everyone with kids her age. 

We can have the party... 

at our Manor.” 

Lucius and Narcissa kept finishing each other’s sentences before looking at each other and smiling.

 

“D-daddy.” Raven’s small voice rang out. Now all the adults were rushing towards where Raven was in bed. As the rounded the privacy curtains the ones in back ran into the Minerva, Poppy, and Severus who had pulled up short. All eyes fell on the young child. “{I...I can see you all. What..the bloody hell is going on.}” Raven looked up at all the adults confusion written across her face only to see the same look on all their faces. Her glasses were still on the bedside table, and yet she was looking at all of them with a clarity even her glasses had never given her. 

 

Each adult looked in shock as they took in the child before them. She looked like a young androgynous Severus, but with James’s brown skin. With her growth spurt she was now almost Draco’s height. Her eyes were pure obsidian, and her hair reached the middle of her back. Raven’s voice had changed just slightly. Her clothes which were transfigured last night to fit her, were a rather tight. “{Raven dear...I am not certain how this occurred, but it looks like we need to go shopping for some new clothes, including your first training bra.}” Narcissa’s eyes lit up at the idea of a shopping trip, barely fazed by the child before her. Raven stared down at herself, curious to find two small budding breasts on her chest.

 

Raven glanced at her wide eyed before blushing. “{Umm Mama Poppy. I have a problem.}”

 

“What is it little bird?” looking concerned “Let me check you over. Seems you had an interesting rest.”

 

“Wassgo’in on?” a drowsy Draco was finally coming to with all the loud talking around him.

 

“{Mamaaaa, I need to pee and...I…}” Raven fell silent blushing.

 

“{Oh dear. Ok lets go. I should have thought of that first.}” Poppy stepped forward to help Raven out of bed. Raven’s legs nearly gave out as they touched ground for the first time in months. Her new body moved awkwardly. Poppy held onto her showing more strength then most would assume the mediwitch had. Slowly, Raven moved over to bath area where Poppy quietly helped guide her through her first time as a girl, even if she didn’t have the right bits yet. The rest of the adults glanced between them.

 

“I need to start working on a potion for her, I know she would love to be a proper girl.” Severus sat down and pulled out a notepad and muggle pen. He began to write furiously, his mind racing as i thought up ingredients that would do as he wanted. The other adults were thinking of other things that needed done for the little girl. “Maybe we should get her to Gringotts, The goblins might be able to help, and we should get an inheritance test done. We are missing something vital and I would know it before Dumbledore knows of what has happened.” Lucius his legal mind spinning wanted to be sure that Raven would remain in their protective hands and far from the old wizards meddling. 

 

At this point they hear Draco gasp. Raven was being led back to the bed at it was his first time seeing the changes. Raven looked down suddenly worried that Draco and the gathered adults would push her away and think her freakish. “{Raven...you’re really pretty.}” Draco was staring in awe at his friend. Raven’s eyes snapped up to Draco’s and saw the sincerity there. “{Thank you Dray}” She then glanced around at all those gathered.

 

“{Daddy, where are Uncle Tom and Auntie Bella? Are they lost?}” Raven inquired causing the collective adults to gasp. Their memories may have been restored, but it was taking time for them to sort out and become available. Tom and Bella had been their friends, and, oh Merlin, what had happened to little Calliope. Tom was dead, Bella was locked up and quite insane. Merlin, knew where their daughter was.  

 

“That old bastard” Minerva was pacing furiously. “I may not be able to get him removed, but he damn well is going to stay in his tower where he can’t meddle in students lives.”

 

“I need to get Raven to Gringotts. We need proof of what we all know now. Minerva I know what the will said, and I would never deny your help. Obviously the will was a farce. We all know that now. I promise you are all part of Raven’s family that hasn’t changed. I need my daughter to know who she is and where she came from.”

 

“{Papa?}” Raven looked confused.

 

“{Its ok. We will get this all sorted soon.}” Severus looked to the others. “I recommend we all head to Diagon Alley. While Lucius and I take Raven to the bank, perhaps the rest of you could begin taking care of what we discussed earlier.”

 

“That sounds like a marvelous idea, and thank you Severus. This is startling to us all. We would never want to abandon you or young Raven. You have been as close to Lucius as I have these last few years. We do have some interesting dynamics in this group, especially in our past.” Narcissa had a gleam in her eyes, one of love for those around her.

 

“We should get moving” Lucius being the practical one, began leading the way towards the Floo. “I will head immediately to Gringotts and inform the goblins of our needs while you get Raven ready for travel.”

 

**~Magical time break~**

 

Raven was now in a pretty green dress with black trimming, transfigured by one of the Hogwarts elves. Standing just inside the huge foyer of the Gringotts, she looked around in awe. Her papa held her hand and led her up to the large desk. With a small bow to the goblin there, they met up with Lucius. “I have expressed our need to see the Potter accounts manager. Now that you are here we can move on to his office. Master Griphook will guide the way.”

 

Griphook, who had been waiting beside the desk gestured for the three to follow him into the corridor to the left. The past several opulent and beautifully crafted doorways until they arrived before one with the placard Ragnok beside it. Stepping inside, Raven was in awe. Every wall was covered in weapons, books, tapestries, and art. Then there was Ragnok sitting in a very prestigious looking chair. “Welcome Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince-Snape, and Lady Potter-Snape. I understand you are here for an inheritance test, which will determine which bloodlines and vaults Lady Potter has access too. Now Lady Potter-Snape, I need three drops of blood on this parchment here and all shall be revealed.” Griphook extended a small but finely crafted dagger across the desk. Raven had been looking to Severus to translate everything the goblin said.

 

Raven looked to her Papa, who nodded. She grasped the hilt and pricked the index finger on her left hand. Careful to only let three drops hit the parchment she then sticks the finger in her mouth. Severus cleaned the blood expelling any leftover blood, receiving a nod of respect from Ragnok. Raven watched closely feeling her magic stretch out towards the parchment, also seeing it flash across her magic dark blue almost black. Words began to appear across the parchment.

 

**Raven Lilith Potter-Snape**

**Born:** July 31st, 1980

**Father:** James Potter

**Mother/Bearer:** Severus Prince-Snape

**Adoptive Mothers:** Lily Evans, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey-McGonagall

 

**Ladyship Inheritance:**

Potter (named Heir)

Evans (named adopted Heir)

Black (secondary Heir named by godfather)

Snape (secondary Heir named by bearer)

Prince (secondary Heir named by Bearer)

**Heir:**

Peverall (named Heir)

Gryffindor (named Heir)

Le Fey (named Heir)

Emerys (named Heir)

 

**Inheritances:**

 

Potter 

24,853,603.74 galleons, 3 properties, 4 house elves, Various books and magical items

 

Evans

6,234,749.89 galleons, 1 property, 1 house elf, various books

 

Black

Will be revealed when Ladyship is received

Snape

Will be revealed when Ladyship is received

 

Prince

Will be revealed when Ladyship is received

 

Peverall

45,764,893.73 galleons, 5 properties, 8 house elves, thousands of books and magical items

 

Gryffindor

29,543,321.77 galleons, 4 properties, 5 house elves, various books and magic items, ¼ ownership of Hogwarts

 

Le Fey

57,098,906.34 galleons, 3 properties, 1 house elf, various books and magic items

 

Emerys

62,789,783.21 galleons, 5 properties, 6 house elves, thousands of books and magic items

 

Total

226,285,258.68 galleons, 21 properties, 25 House elves, thousands of books and magical items

 

**Magical Inheritances:**

 

Potter

Light magic, Charms affinity, Animagus 

 

Evans

Healing magic, Potions affinity, earth affinity

 

Black

Dark magic, Metamorphmagus

 

Prince

Dark magic, fire affinity, Animagus

 

Snape

Neutral magic, potion affinity, wards affinity 

 

Peverall

Death magic, Dark arts affinity, wandless magic affinity, Parseltongue, Parselmagic

 

Gryffindor

Neutral magic, transfiguration affinity, earth affinity

 

LeFay

Dark magic, water affinity

 

Emerys

Neutral magic, non-verbal magic affinity, creature affinity 

 

**Creature Inheritances:**

Light Elf (Potter), Fairy(Evans), Drake(Prince), Dark Elf(Peverell), Kitsune(Gryffindor), Neko(LeFay), Phoenix(Emerys), Vampire(Black)

  
  
  


Raven, Severus, and Lucius all stared at the page in surprise. Not only was Raven a very strong young witch, she was a very wealthy young witch. “I assume Lord Prince-Snape, that you intend to combine these vaults under your guardianship until such time as Lady Potter-Prince-Snape-Black-Evans comes of age.” Griphook gestured at the parchment.

 

“{Yes, if that is agreeable with my daughter.}” Snape glanced down at Raven.

 

“{Absolutely, Papa...this is all so much. Are we almost done?}” Severus nodded at his little bat.

 

“{You know what this means Flutter. Once you can control of your morphing abilities, you can just shift into the girl you want to be.}” Raven beamed up at her daddy as he said that.

 

**~magical time jump~**

 

About thirty minutes later, the three of them were finally out of the bank. Raven sighed with relief and leaned on Severus. After giving a yawn, Severus scooped her up, setting her on a hip and let her head rest on his shoulder. “{Rest my little bat. We will be going home soon. How did you do that by the way? You mentioned we all glowed, are you still seeing that.}”

 

“{Yes Daddy, yours real dark, not quite black, but like a ocean pool hidden in a cave. Uncle Lucius is like swirling silver. I don’t know what I did, but all of your magics felt gross. My magic just seemed to react. Is it weird that I can see and feel magics}.” Raven looked worried

 

“{It is a very rare skill, but nothing about you is weird or freakish, flutterbat. You are wonderful and special. You have a whole new family, that love you and will never hurt you.}” Severus smiled warmly at her as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron and the floo home. 


End file.
